Bratva
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Allá donde investigues hallaras la misma respuesta. La Bratva, mejor conocida como la Mafia Rusa: Es la organización criminal mas vasta, numerosa, económicamente prospera y mejor preparada del mundo, organización que compite con el Clan del Pie para apoderarse del mundo. Organización a la que entre para recibir respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Temática oscura y de distintas políticas, referencias dogmáticas y asesinato (Que se JODA Nickeloodeon.)**

**Recomendación****: Imaginarlos con la contextura de la película de 2007…**

**Bratva**

**Prologo**

Atado a una silla, ambos brazos con cables pegados al pulso del hueco del codo. Respiración tenue, tranquila, dióxido de carbono volatizándose en el aire congelado. Ojos fijos y fríos.

Pestañeo un par de veces y el hombre de saco y corbata que le hablaba tardaba mucho en hacer cada cuestionamiento. Hombre de edad madura complexión delgada, lentes redondos de época y cabeza rapada. Pose de erudito y actitud neutra, aunque su lengua fuera tan afilada como su doctorado en psiquiatría.

— ¿Es parte de algún cuerpo policial estructurado o internacional?

—No.

Anoto algo en un papel cuando el polígrafo encripto las pulsaciones cardiacas en azul.

— ¿Es usted parte de un grupo criminal antagónico?

—No.

— ¿Tiene afiliaciones policiales?

—No.

— ¿Tiene entrenamiento en combate?

—Sí.

Anoto de nuevo en el folder. Se acomodó los lentes mientras volatizaba el suspiro caliente. El cuarto era gris oscuro y pequeño solo un escritorio lo dividía del hombre de anteojos.

— ¿Tiene intenciones de detractar a la hermandad?

—No.

— ¿Tiene dobles índoles con la hermandad?

—No.

— ¿Traicionaría a la hermandad?

—No.

— ¿Hay más seres iguales a ti?

—…No.

Volvió a anotar en el folder levantando un poco la ceja izquierda y tragando saliva que hizo convulsionar a su nuez de Adam.

Tres horas de preguntas insistentes y el permanecía atado a la silla.

—Bien última pregunta ¿Está usted realmente interesado en La Bratva como un integrante más para lucro personal?

—…SI

El hombre se levantó y escuetamente dijo:

—Pues bienvenido a la Mafia Roja. Señor Leonardo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Temática oscura y de distintas políticas, referencias dogmáticas y asesinato (Que se JODA Nickeloodeon.)**

**Recomendación****: Imaginarlos con la contextura de la película de 2007…**

**Bratva**

**Capítulo I**

**Investigados**

Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una buena calada, pasaron cinco segundos para que dejara escapar el humo de su sistema, fumar no se le daba pero era un vicio nuevo que había adquirido. Esperaba debajo de la autopista en ese día gris sin sol cálido o lluvia fría, solo una pregunta al viento resonaba.

¿Dónde estaba su contacto?

Leo vio de nuevo el camino y vio a un muchacho afroamericano muy joven con el cabello enredado en dreadloocks, la música rap estaba a lo lejos ya que se encontraba cerca de un vecindario bajo en Brooklyn el chico lo vio y le sonrió haciendo un ademan con la cabeza.

— ¿Esperaste mucho? — comento contento.

Bajo el cigarrillo luego de soltar una gran calada y verlo con hastió y molestia.

—Primero niño, no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo. Debiste llegar hace media hora.

El muchacho solo levanto las manos en señal de rendición y retrocedió un paso.

—Perdóname viejo pero hay alcabalas en toda la maldita ruta— dijo sin pena haciéndose el desentendido en ese contexto. Le extendió un papel a Leonardo el cual tomo luego de pensárselo un poco y leyó rápidamente.

—Esto está en Queens… ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra? — le dijo sin mucha ceremonia ese niño tendría apenas dieciocho años pero ya era en la jerarquía común del narcotráfico un distribuidor, lo conoció gracias a los vendedores de heroína de la ciudad. Rastrear un modus operandi nunca le fue más sencillo.

—Créeme no me metería en tantos problemas por información falsa— extendió la mano impaciente— Mi pago.

—Toma— Leo le extendió un fajo con billetes— No me quedaría a contarlos aquí si fuera tu— y con eso se retiró.

Un par de días después volvió a salir a las calles con ropa humana, sabía que la Mafia que competía con el Pie tenía una sucursal en NY tuvo que ir de informante en informante hasta que llego a un antro muy peculiar.

Entro en el sitio cubriéndose bien la cara y vio a su alrededor, mujeres desnudas bailando de forma lasciva para los clientes que estaban muy tranquilos sentados con tragos de licores fuertes. Fue hasta el área VIP donde un tipo de dos metros, caucásico y de grandes músculos lo vio desde arriba gritándole con la mirada que se largara.

—Necesito ver a Sergey— dijo por lo bajo con calma.

— ¿Quién lo busca? — dijo el sujeto con anillos en los dedos tatuajes en ruso en la cara y cuello.

—Vladek— hablo alguien desde el interior de la zona VIP— ¿Qué ocurre? — al igual que el primer sujeto este tenía acento ruso en la voz lo sabía por la pronunciación de la R.

—Un hombre dice querer hablar con usted— le dijo seriamente— ¿Lo despacho?

—Vengo por recomendación de Rojas— dijo al aire antes de que el tipo lo lanzara dos metros en el aire, ya tenía su gran mano en su hombro.

— ¿De Rojas? Ese viejo zorro no sabe cuándo callarse la puta boca — dijo con desgano arrastrando las palabras— Déjalo pasar.

—Sí señor.

Leo pudo entrar a la zona VIP allí lo esperaba un hombre alto embutado en un traje de noche negro con corbata plateada, blanco como un papel cabeza rapada y una singularidad, tenía la escleróticas tatuadas con tinta negra, haciéndolo parecer un perfil de tiburón. Tampoco tenía cejas.

— ¿Quién eres y que buscas? ¿Eres distribuidor? — le hizo un ademan con la mano que esgrimía un portentoso anillo rojo, giro un poco el cuello dejando ver un tatuaje de estrella de seis puntas.

—Mi nombre es Leonardo Hamato— dijo sencillamente mientras veía como el hombre que tenía delante de él tomaba un sorbo de algún licor blanco en las rocas— Y tengo información sobre un competidor suyo muy importante.

El hombre de los ojos tatuados rio por lo bajo.

— ¿En serio? — Tomo un sorbo de licor— ¿De quién muchacho? — rio de nuevo tomando otro sorbo.

—El Pie.

El hombre se ahogó con su bebida.

—Coff…¿Qué…cof…dijiste? — se intentó reponer pero el alcohol se le había ido a los pulmones del sobresalto y ahora tenía un ataque de tos.

—Lo que oyó, tengo información importante sobre la infraestructura del Clan del Pie, nombres, rangos, sucursales, distribución lo que necesite.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — lo miro como si tuviera otra cabeza.

Leo se acercó un poco y en tono intimidante le dijo:

—Alguien que los conoce muy bien— dijo sin más.

—Pruébalo— dijo retándolo— Quiero que me digas algo convincente.

—La semana pasada llegaron en galpones una buena suma de Opio, Heroína, Marihuana y Cocaína de Chechenia, el Pie los embosco y mato a todos los involucrados incluida la tripulación del barco, la encargada del ataque fue Karai Saki, hija y heredera de Oroku Saki _Shredder_, robaron la carga y más tarde la escondieron en el condado Kings. Calle Madison Washington Avenue. Almacén trece.

—Espera un segundo— dijo cortándole el teatrito— ¿Sabes en donde esta nuestro encargo?

—Se las próximas fechas de atraco en la bahía cuantos hombres son por asalto y donde queda la guarida principal.

El hombre le dijo que tenía que corroborar esa información, media hora después su celular sonó, era uno de sus subordinados diciéndole que habían encontrado la carga en el lugar que se pronosticó.

—Imposible…— lo vio sorprendido— Nunca habíamos podido interceptar ninguno de los…

— ¿Me cree ahora? — Leo comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Bueno muchacho— se incorporó en sofá— Ahora tienes mi atención.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Temática oscura y de distintas políticas, referencias dogmáticas y asesinato (Que se JODA Nickeloodeon.)**

**Recomendación: Imaginarlos con la contextura de la película de 2007…**

**Bratva**

**Capitulo II**

**¿Compañeros?**

_**Austria, Viena.**_

El frio le calaba los huesos, ser de sangre fría solo acrecentaba el riesgo de una hipotermia aun con la chaqueta térmica negra que ostentaba, los dientes le castañeaban y no dejaba de ver al equipo de asalto que venía con él en ese avión. Tenía la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas negro y la cinta azul ya no estaba a la vista.

A simple escrutinio el avión un Dornier G92 doble turbina con capacidad para quince paracaidistas, todos integrantes de la milicia que ocupaba ahora Leonardo como capitán. El facilitarles un mapamundi con todas las bases céntricas del pie a Sergey lo había arrojado con el alto mando de la Mafia Roja, había viajado a Rusia a conocer personalmente a Semion Mogilevich, capo de la antigua KGV y jefe actual del crimen organizado en Rusia.

…

El hombre regordete con un habano cubano en la boca y lentes de sol de general de brigada lo vio de arriba para abajo en una habitación finamente acodada al estilo tanto eclesiástico con bizantino muy opulenta. Había hombres forrados de trajes Armani y Oscar de la Renta contando Euros, Libras esterlinas y Dólares en una mesa, con una calculadora y envolviéndolos en maletines de computadora, rellenando empaques de whisky con efectivo e incluso en estuches de cosméticos todas iban de viaje corto no saldrían del estado.

—¿El es el contacto? — al parecer le importo poco que fuera una tortuga mutante pues lo vio como si fuera menos que un insecto y se saco el habano solo para escupir un: — No te creo que solo quieras regalar información así como así— hizo que sus guardias le apuntaran con sus MP-44— Mejor dime tus verdaderas intenciones muchacho.

Su ingles era bueno pero estaba cargado de veneno cual serpiente.

—Lituania. Ámsterdam. Libia. Serbia. Brujas. Varsovia— comenzó a enumerar el hombre de metro cincuenta con piel de oso blanca sobre el saco negro a rayas— ya figure a mis hombres en esos lugares atacar las posiciones que estaban en el mapa que le diste a mi ahijado. Todas correctas, habían operativos del Pie en cada una, exponer sus puntos débiles y la recomendación de que armas usar fueron buena letra.

Paseo un poco por la habitación.

—Tienes cinco segundos para decirme que quieres a cambio o te volare la tapa de los sesos.

—Quiero unirme a ustedes— dijo y los hombres a sus lados ya estaban por contraer los dedos en los gatillos.

— ¡No digas sandeces fenómeno sé que es mentira! — Dijo sirviéndose un trago de whisky— Sé que algo quieres, anda puedes pedirlo. Jeje ¡JEJEJE! ¡Si me has servido bien! Gano terreno, gano tráfico de armas, drogas y humano gracias a ti ¿Y solo quieres unirte? Vaya pero hablando de venganzas personales…

—Yo…— bajo la cabeza tenía que decirlo— Si busco algo. Quiero ir en misión exploratoria con un escuadrón suyo a ciertas áreas.

— ¿Misión exploratoria? — Todos se vieron entre sí con un desdén burlón y varios arqueando una ceja— ¿Para qué?

—Venganza contra el Pie— Semion se le acercó y le volatizo todo el humo en la cara.

— ¿Qué tipo de venganza? — lo reto.

—Privada.

Se estuvieron viendo por largo rato hasta que el pequeño hombre se soltó a reír a carcajada limpia.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pero que muchacho! ¿Te puedo decir muchacho? — Lo vio extrañado— Digo pareces joven tortuga.

—Leonardo— le corrigió, sí que tenía agallas— Tengo veintitrés.

—Bien lleguemos a un acuerdo.

…

Y así había llegado a su posición actual. Estaban por atacar otro operativo del Pie en Viena, faltaban cinco minutos para aterrizar. Con quince hombres le bastaba para sus misiones…aunque estaba ese detalle.

…

_**Tres días antes.**_

Estaba en Harlem, Países Bajos. Se suponía que debía actuar con un estratega si iba a ocupar el puesto de capitán de pelotón milicial, así que un hombre forrado en traje y armado lo llevo hasta allá, estaban en una central de inteligencia, el lugar era un edificio de setenta pisos aparentemente de oficinas.

Había alguien que había pedido especialmente por el como compañero y no sabía quién diablos era. Solo que tenía un puesto altísimo en la hermandad y que era el principal operador en cyber crimen de la Bratva, intervención satelital, cyber terrorismo, tráfico humano, armamentismo militar. El tipo manejaba de todo y Leonardo tenía entendido que el hombre había supervisado y organizado cada ataque contra el Pie desde que facilito la información.

Entraron a una oficina donde se oían raros ruidos como de combate y estática también una ametralladora Leo se exalto y esto a punto de sacar las katanas que mantenía ocultas en su ropa, el sujeto alto junto a el solo negó con la cabeza y lo tranquilizo. Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue una pantalla LCD de ochenta pulgadas un escritorio desorganizado, cajas de pizza en el suelo y un juego en vigor en la pantalla aparentemente Call Of Duty.

El hombre que venía con el carraspeo para llamar la atención de quienquiera que estuviera sentado en el enorme Puff negro de en medio de la habitación. Para su turbación un niño volteo, tez morena, grandes ojeras. Cabello acomodado en dreadloocks cortos, converse sucios jeans y un suéter cuatro veces su talla que decía VANS.

—Señor C—lo interrumpieron groseramente.

—Adam mi nombre es _Craker_ por millonésima vez _¡Vertdamn!_ — soltó una majadería en alemán el niño en cuestión.

El tipo ahora conocido por Leonardo como Adam o agente Adam rodo los ojos.

—Craker, él es Leonardo— dijo por fin y los dejo solos.

Leo estaba sin palabras.

Ese niño lo veía con ensoñación, no tenía brillo en los ojos negros pero si esas prominentes ojeras y cara de no haber dormido en tres semanas.

—Quítate la máscara, se lo que eres— dijo sin más viéndolo como si fuera una historieta nueva de MARVEL.

Leo no entendía nada. ¿Dónde estaba el tal Cristopher Kissinger supuestamente líder de la octava división de Hackers de la hermandad? Solo estaba ese niño raro.

—No soy ningún niño tengo quince, si es lo que estás pensando— le dijo tajantemente mientras le parpadeaba como colegiala con un tono dulce y mas amenazante que sus katanas— Quítate la máscara.

Leo no tuvo opción.

— ¡WOOOOW! — Primera reacción— ¿Eres real? — Segunda reacción— No puede seeeeer…— tercera y es strike.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto al fin sin resistirlo mas.

—Oh. Cierto, cierto— le extendió la mano y dijo: — Soy Craker, jefe de la octava división de contrainteligencia y cyber manejo de armas.

¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? — Murmuro Leo— ¿Cómo…?

—Sí, si todos dicen eso— el chico se inclinó y tomo pizza de una caja en el suelo y se la empino— Mi IQ es de 190. Me uní a la hermandad hace cinco años, les hackee su computadora maestra por error, en realidad me quería robar la señal de un satélite y lo tenían intervenido.

Leonardo se preguntó si el chico era consciente de lo que hacía uniéndose a una hermandad mafiosa. Pero quedo en no mencionarlo.

—En fin te preguntaras ¿Qué haces aquí? — Leo asintió— Bueno ya que técnicamente YO soy la inteligencia aquí, yo supe de ti desde que contactaste a Rojas en Queens— ¿desde ese momento? Wow— En fin…— Leo le echo un vistazo al lugar había cientos de revistas tiradas por doquier— ¡HAYIME MASHITE! — dijo de repente tomándole de las manos— ¿Qué rango ninja tienes?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — se espantó.

—Uno: Se de ti desde NY Dos: Tienes dos espadas tachi escondidas dentro de ese suéter las capto el detector de metales pero por orden mía no te volaron la cabeza allá abajo y tres: DIMELO.

—Primero ¿Por qué me quieres de compañero? — dijo perturbado.

— ¡ES UNA BROMA! — Dijo y lanzo lo que quedaba de pizza a un lado de la habitación— Trabajaba solo pero ¡DIOOOS UNA TORTUGA MUTANTE DE COMPAÑERO! Si dejaba pasar eso me pegó un tiro de verdad.

Ok el chico estaba algo tocado.

—Si tu eres Cris- — interrupción violenta.

—CRAKER— espeto con furia en los dientes apretados— Como en CRACK y HACKER, repite conmigo _CRAKER._

—Ok me quedo en claro— vaya en que lio estaba metido.

…

— _¿Leo me copias?_ — allí estaba el detalle, Craker estaba en un helicóptero a mil metros de la zona.

Pero estaría todo el día en su cabeza con ese intercomunicador.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Temática oscura y de distintas políticas, referencias dogmáticas y asesinato (Que se JODA Nickeloodeon.)**

**Recomendación: Imaginarlos con la contextura de la película de 2007…**

**Bratva**

**Capitulo III**

**Corrupción**

_**Viena orillas del Danubio**_

Un salto limpio en paracaídas a las dos de la madrugada hora local, dieciséis hombres tocaron tierra a quinientos metros del objetivo: Doce galpones donde se procesaba heroína, científicos y contrabandistas del Pie estaban en plena operación. Hombres con mascarillas sintetizando el zumo del opio para extraer el clorhidrato de heroína. Se manejaban tres pasos en los doce galpones.

Del uno al cuatro: Extracción y purificación de la morfina del opio.

Del cuatro al ocho: Síntesis de la heroína a partir de la morfina

Del nueve al doce: Conversión de la morfina. Todo listo para empaquetarlo a Brasil, Irlanda, México y Prusia y otros quince adeptos más.

El grupo de Leonardo se dividió para abarcar todo el terreno posible debían haber al menos ciento cincuenta hombres procesando la droga y otros sesenta como vigilancia y protección, curioso que tuvieran amparo del gobierno para utilizar la zona como ejido del estado. La corrupción en Viena por parte de las mafias europeas y asiáticas era de temer.

— _Bien Leo, tienes cuatro grupos de cuatro contra sesenta y siete hombres armados ¿Quieres solicitar ayuda aérea ahora sí? _— el tonito de insistencia de Craker le estaba zumbando los oídos, el muchacho estaba ansioso, Leo aun no sabía porque tenía que venir, desde una computadora en Harlem hubiera podido lanzarles un misil.

—Negativo, procederé como fue previsto— Toco un botón en su chaqueta— Atención todos los efectivos a los cuatro cardinales acuartélense y esperen la señal— sin dudas esto sería fácil. Todos sus efectivos eran no solo especialistas marciales.

Eran francotiradores.

El grupo de Leo se escondió entre la maleza, pecho a tierra pusieron los fusiles M-1011 en el suelo con sus trípodes y apuntaron a los primeros seis guardias del primer galpón. Otros estaban ocultos en los pocos árboles.

Al sur se habían escondido en un edificio a cien metros aledaño, en vista ocho guardias.

Al oeste veinte guardias mira desde la orilla del rio.

Al este escondidos en los tejados de los galpones que tenían vista al rio les fue fácil usar ganchos de anclaje.

Y al norte estaba Leo y su escuadrón. Tomo el intercomunicador y dio la orden:

— ¡Fuego a discreción! — los seis guardias que pudieron haber respondido sucumbieron de inmediato tiros certeros en el cráneo.

Los cuerpos fueron cayendo a medida que iban localizando al enemigo como dianas con patas, los que estaban fuera de alcance corrieron a auxiliar a sus compañeros pero no veían al enemigo, un aquelarre se formó de inmediato alertando a los que estaban dentro de los galpones estaban listos para emprender la huida cuando Leonardo entro al primer laboratorio.

Había guardias adentro pero ninguno espero ser cortado a la mitad por una katana. Intentaron huir por la puerta trasera mientras le disparaban, se puso de espaldas permitiendo que las balas rebotaran en su caparazón encubierto por una base metálica como cuando Rafael había sido el vigilante nocturno. Eran tres contra uno, Leo sonrió.

Cuando el primer hombre con mascarilla y bata de laboratorio había llegado a la primera puerta de emergencia una espada le corto la mano.

— ¡AAAAH! — grito y vio al frente todos los demás vieron a Leo como si fuera el ángel de la muerte, algunos se confiaron de que fuera solo una persona e intentaron írsele encima. Gran error.

Corto gargantas, apuñalo cajas torácicas y decapito sin ningún escrúpulo.

Ya iban cinco hombres muertos en un charco de su propia sangre o convulsionando y escupiendo sangre. Uno de ellos tenía ambos pulmones perforados.

— ¡Piedad! — grito uno arrodillándose y una ráfaga plateada le corto la yugular, el tipo se sostuvo la zona mientras la sangre salía de entre sus dedos sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás y cayo convulsionando al suelo.

Seis.

— ¡Señor! — entraron dos hombres al enterarse de que Leo había entrado el solo pero para cuando entraron solo vieron cadáveres y a su capitán limpiando la sangre de sus espadas.

—No se queden allí, hay muchos todavía— dijo sin emoción en la voz y salió del lugar, la sangre le manchaba las botas al menos por un centímetro.

Dos galpones estaban a mira de tiro entre los árboles, nadie pudo salir de los laboratorios, diez guardias más aniquilados por los franco tiradores despejada la zona bajaron de entre las ramas y fueron al campo abierto. Se escondían en las esquinas mientras les abrían fuego a ellos. Un tiro certero y ya estaban en el suelo.

La madrugada se les fue eliminando de forma fría a todos los hombres del Pie, por alguna razón Leo se sentía decepcionado lo que buscaba no se encontraba allí.

Tendría que seguir buscando.

—Tomen la heroína y sigan el plan hay que llevarla a Francia para embarcarla a Irlanda y California usaremos camiones cargados con café.

— ¿Eso evitara que los perros de la ADUANA capten el olor verdad? — dijo uno de sus subalternos.

—Exacto— Leo quería respirar aire que no estuviera viciado del hierro de la sangre así que todos se reunieron cerca del helicóptero donde venía Craker, él había ido a otra base al otro lado de la ciudad, allí mandaban las ordenes de distribución, sorpresa fue para Leonardo verlo bajar con una sonrisa increíble y una laptop.

Los hombres que venían con Leo tragaron grueso y él no sabía porque.

—Listo, sus computadoras eran una real mierda pero logre sacarles información, esos encargos y los que vengan en los próximos cinco días por tierra los recibiremos nosotros— sonrió ampliamente— sus contactos creerán haberlos recibido y en cambio obtendrán un cargamento de cómo se planeó ya sabes cauchos, pero sin el _azúcar._ Jejejeje— vio al final del rio y su silueta se volvió siniestra.

Todos se cubrieron los oídos y algunos intentaron no ver. Leonardo no se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿Liquidaron a todos? — le pregunto, estaba seguro que a Craker no le habría gustado ver una matanza. Pero que equivocado estaba.

—No de hecho están vivos— Leo lo vio como no creyendo lo que oía el chico en su muñeca izquierda traía un reloj peculiar tenía un botón de ignición— Si nos alcanza la explosión me debes cinco dólares Leito.

— ¿Qué? — estaba desconcertado.

— ¡Oh Yeah! — lo presiono y todos vieron claramente como el helicóptero soltó una bomba MOAB dirigida por láser el otro lado del rio exploto y la onda expansiva los lanzo dos metros— ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡ARDEEEE, ARDEEE!

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! — la tortuga no podía creer lo que había visto una cortina de fuego y humo y gritos de personas se podían escuchar a lo lejos.

—Mi carta de presentación, el lugar era un edificio de cincuenta pisos tenía que volarlo con algo grande— continuo riéndose después de eso.

—Ejem Señor— uno de sus subalternos se le acerco con cautela— El Craker es…

—Ya dilo maldito bastardo, soy pirómano— dijo el chico sin perder la gran sonrisa de su rostro. No importaba si mataba a unos cientos de civiles o si eran o no enemigos o aliados— Si te metes en mi diana te matare a ti también.

El efectivo se quedó tieso en su lugar.

Leonardo estaba impactado. Si bien Craker era su jefe no pudo evitar sentir cólera, era un niño por Dios santo ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado?

Luego se enteraría por boca de varios que una vez había matado a todo su pelotón por lentos al llegar al avión, lanzo la bomba desde su oficina. Más tarde estaba colgado de Leo como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Te gusta la informática? Es decir ¿Sabes de ese atentado cyber terrorista que China mando a Estados Unidos en 2012? Fui yo, estaba encubriendo un trabajo en una planta nuclear en Irán del sur. Malditos norteamericanos siempre creyéndose la policía del mundo.

Era perturbador.

…

_**Golfo pérsico, Irak **_

Dos meses después estaban en un barco con destino a Irak, misión de reconocimiento exploración y consenso con los jeques del país. Leonardo estaba en su camarote fumando, viendo la nada y recordando tiempos pasados

— _¡Leo tienes que quedarte en la guarida, estas herido! — suplicaba Donatello o el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de él, lo vio acercarse con una jeringa y de inmediato le inyecto un Valium, Leo se desconcentro de su realidad._

—_Tenemos que ir, no sabemos que trama el Pie— espeto Rafael yendo al laboratorio— El intrépido necesita reposo, podemos ir nosotros._

_Leo ya había perdido la conciencia para ese momento, lo último que vio fue a su familia salir por las puertas del laboratorio de Don mirándolo con preocupación._

—_Volveremos pronto— dijo Mike abrazándolo._

_No prometieron lo cumplido ese día._

Leo abrió los ojos y volvió a darle otra calada al cigarro, cuando soltó el humor se dijo a si mismo:

—…Pronto…solo esperen un poco más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Temática oscura y de distintas políticas, referencias dogmáticas y asesinato (Que se JODA Nickeloodeon.)**

**Recomendación: Imaginarlos con la contextura de la película de 2007…**

**Bratva**

**Capitulo IV**

**Información**

Disfrazados de oficiales de puente los dieciséis hombres bajaron del barco a excepción de Craker el cual se quedaría a bordo, tenían una falsa bandera de Croacia y un cargamento de alimentos para los damnificados de medio oriente, del golfo pérsico atracaron en Irán, el objetivo esta vez era una agrupación peligrosa del Pie con la milicia Iraní.

Craker inflo su chicle una vez más y dejo que explotara libremente para luego volverlo a mascar con una sonrisa muy abierta ante lo que veía en los dígitos y cómputos de su laptop, no tardo nada en conectarse con la banda ancha de un satélite orbitando el golfo y lo intervino inmediatamente, logro ver los datos almacenados en la computadora madre del disco duro laser de la Central Nuclear Bushehr.

Solo sería una pantalla, pero la posibilidad de causar un nuevo Chernóbil, le picaba la entraña haciendo que algunas lágrimas de ansiedad y alegría, estaría tocado pero no le pagarían por matar a millones a menos que fueran la competencia.

Acceso a los datos poniendo en la mira unas celdas de plutonio, la sobre-calentó y todo el personal comenzó a evacuar a excepción de los que tenían que detener el exceso de radiación. En eso Craker se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Leo y su escuadrón.

Leo.

El lindo pero mentiroso Leo.

Se recostó de su silla giratoria en ese camarote custodiado por guardias, especialistas en pirotecnia por si al Craker se le ocurría jugar al 4 de Julio a bordo.

Él sabía que Leonardo estaba usando los recursos de la Mafia Roja para encontrar a alguien o a algunos si no ¿Por qué tanto misterio? El mismo fue quien valido las percepciones cardiacas emitidas por el polígrafo, dijo que no tenía parientes o conocidos del mundo humano.

Mentira.

Estaba entrenado para mentir tan bien que fuera más reluciente que la mismísima verdad ante los ojos de cualquiera, entonces jugando con la silla como un mocoso dando vueltas se preguntó entre los pitidos de su computadora que advertían una intromisión a su señal de gusano de rastreo ¿Qué era lo que Leonardo buscaba? Sería interesante que hubiera más como él y le estuviera mintiendo a los altos mandos de Rusia.

Pero que perspicaz, ojala y fuera mentira, él quería a Leonardo solo para él. Aunque tener otras mascotas le parecía divertido, porque eso era Leo para él. Una mascota, le decía a donde ir, por donde caminar, que caminos cruzar, le garantizaba la vida y la comida de cada día por orden suya.

Era suyo. Su gran trofeo.

Después de tantos años de soledad al fin tenía una mascota que valiera la pena y que no quisiera matar en un horno o en el microondas. Esta era invaluable.

Boto el chicle y saco una nueva paleta una de cereza la saboreo y se echó a reír en ese momento único. El incauto Leo había estado buscando en lugares específicos, lugares peligrosos que ocasionalmente tenían prisioneros de guerra o infiltrados, hasta rehenes de divisiones contrarias y de sus detractores. ¿Por qué tan interesado en esos lugares? ¿Por qué lucia tan decepcionado cuando regresaba con las manos llenas de sangre y no acompañadas de otras manos idénticas a las suyas?

Obviamente el Pie le había quitado algo, algo importante.

Entre deducción y deducción, trato de meterse en la mente de Leonardo en que pensaría, como se sentiría ser el único de su especie y eso de que había matado a su maestro de artes marciales no se lo creería jamas, alguien tuvo que dedicar años de esfuerzo en entrenarlo y años de concentración no habrían ameritado un asesinato por voluntad, debía de al menos tenerle aprecio a esa persona.

Camino un poco por su camarote ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Muy posiblemente llenándose los pulmones con polvo y arena, sudando entre un calor infernal superior a los cincuenta grados, intentando que no los picara un bicho venenoso o incluso defendiéndose de balas o torturando a los contrarios al puro estilo del terrorista.

Quizás los estaban haciendo respirar aceite hirviendo, quizás le habían metido alacranes entre los genitales o quizá les estuvieran arrancando las uñas con un alicate, tal vez estuvieran interrogando a base de psico-terror.

Quisiera estar con ellos haciendo todo eso, pero no, el tenía que hacer trabajo de oficina y no se podía quedar quieto en un solo sitio sin tratar de incinerar algo.

Pero algo era seguro averiguaría cuales eran los secretos de Leonardo y después de eso vería como sacarle provecho.


End file.
